Pollinated Presents
by XxTwistedEverAfterxX
Summary: Without his sight, gifts never needed to be wrapped for Matthew, always a mystery, but he delights in receiving them. Alfred frequently enjoys watching Matthew's face light up when he realises what's been bought, and seeing the ways he uses to discover his gifts. AmeCan Fluff. Blind!AU.


**Hello! For those of you that don't follow me on Tumblr, there's been quite an absence of my fics on here, and for that, I'm very sorry! I have been writing, quite a lot actually, but I've been posting all my fics on my Tumblr account and neglecting this one a little! I'm very sorry! If you would like to read more of my fics when I post them, rather than me forgetting to re-upload them here, definitely go check out my Tumblr which is on my profile for you! If you like this fic, Like and Reblog it on Tumblr as well~! All my fics are organised by pairing in the 'Fic Master Collection' link on my blog! Big smooches, and sorry for the delay in fics!**

**OKAY, BLIND!AU ANON ON TUMBLR TEMPTED ME. I HAD TO WRITE IT. I really, really am fond of this Blind!AU so much and I just want more people to love it now, gosh! So here's a silly little drabble of Alfred buying Matthew some flowers. I just love how they work together, it's the best, gosh, gosh. Smooch smooch!**

* * *

><p>"I'm home!"<p>

Matthew smiled, his hands working slowly in rhythmic circles, one hand holding the plate beneath the flow of water, the other clutching the sponge between thumb, pinkie, ring and middle fingers as his index felt around the area just swiped.

"I heard you," he replied, keeping his head facing forward, turning the dish over gently in his hands to clean at the other side, feeling about for any grime, fingernail scratching lightly at a piece of food before scrubbing at it, "You have a loud way of taking your shoes off."

Alfred grinned brightly, bouncing on the balls of his feet, a large bouquet of flowers clutched in his hands, bright red at the edges and paling to a salmon pink and white at the centre, spotted with crimson splotches around the place where the stalks grew with long golden tipped pollen stems.

"I bought a gift for ya!" he chirped, holding it out proudly, watching as Matthew felt about for the drying rack, fingers seeking an empty slot and sliding the crockery in.

"Mm?" Matthew hummed out, turning the water off and drying his hands on the tea towel hooked into his pants by a corner, "What did you get me?"

"Turn around and find out!"

Sightless violet eyes turned to glance in the direction of Alfred's voice, smiling quirkily at him as he took hold of his stick, guiding himself forward with little _tap_, _tap_, _taps_ of the cane. As Matthew did so, Alfred remained perfectly still, watching it tap and slide back and forward, making sure to keep in place until the large round ball at the end bumped into his foot. There was a pause before Matthew grinned cheekily, lifting the end and giving Alfred's foot a gentle hit.

"Ow!"

"I found you," Matthew chuckled, keeping the stick on the American's foot, stepping forward with a hand out, palm facing outward and fingers bent back to avoid poking Alfred, seeking until his hand was taken tenderly.

"Careful, ya don't wanna wreck 'em," Alfred warned, still smiling, flowers held in plain view before him, and even though Matthew's eyes were staring right at them, the curiosity of what the gift could be never left. It was part of a perk of having a blind boyfriend, being able to surprise him and hide the gifts in plain sight, not needing to tiptoe about with it hidden behind his back… not that Alfred _could_ tiptoe about. Matthew would hear it easily; his sense peaked with the lacking of another.

Slowly, Alfred directed Matthew's hand to the stem of the flowers, wrapped in a cellophane paper and ribbon.

"It's red," Alfred began, watching fondly as Matthew's fingers felt out, his other hand coming up to join, cane resting against his leg, "It's not the strawberry kind, but it's a more _pop_ type. It's the red you'd see on the dance floor in a night club, the one where the disc scratches and everyone throws their heads back and their hands in the air."

"That's a pretty colour, so extravagant," Matthew mused, fingers seeking out further, brushing along the silk of the ribbon, "And this?"

"Don't pull on that yet. It's keepin' it all together for now," Alfred said quickly, watching as the shape was felt out.

"It's a ribbon."

"Yeah. It's white. It's got a bit of a shine to it, um… like pearls. You know the pearls I let you touch? It's got that colour, that texture, really smooth and creamy," Alfred explained, reaching out to brush his hand along Matthew's forearm, "Like your skin."

"Don't distract me, Al. My skin's not that colour, anyway," he snorted, trailing his fingers up along the cellophane as Alfred's continued along his arm to where the sleeves of his hoodie had been pushed up to so as to protect them from getting wet.

"Well, I think your skin _is_ that colour. It's really pretty."

"Dork."

Alfred chuckled, watching Matthew hands press the material in, gently pinching, rubbing, a confused frown on the Canadian's face before he made a small sound of realisation, sniffing the air.

"Oh, I know what you got me," he spoke at once, smiling as his hands came up over the edge of the plastic, brushing the faintest touch along the petals, rubbing lightly between his index finger and thumb, his smile spreading, "They're flowers."

Nodding enthusiastically, Alfred guided them up a bit more, Matthew's hands following.

"Yeah, yeah! Can ya guess which ones I bought?" he pressed, eager, excited as he watched the sightless violets glance about, seeking and following the movements of his fingers.

"They're… They're not roses," Matthew murmured, seeking out one whole flower and cupping it, trailing his fingers along the stem, "There's no thorns, or clipped thorns… No leaves near the top… A leafless flower? The top is bare without it."

The way Matthew worked, remembered, put it all together was so endearing. He was clever. Above anything, Matthew's intelligence made Alfred the proudest, with his way to figure it all out.

"What colour are they?"

"They're a real dark red at the edges. They're strong woman lipstick red, they're gorgeous but look like they can kick your ass if ya don't respect them. I like that colour. It's really strong, makes me weak. It fades out though, a salmon pink—d'ya remember that one?"

"Yeah, like orange and pink mixed together but really pale," Matthew replied, his fingers tracing the curve of each large petal.

"That's right! And, it's got the same lipstick red spots around the middle and really light shading of yellow that gradates into the salmon colour."

"They're beautiful," Matthew breathed, closing his eyes as he dipped in, his face being buried in the flowers, inhaling deeply, "Lillies."

"Yeah, they are! Good job, Mattie! I knew you'd like 'em!" Alfred chirped, struggling to keep still. It was endearing, watching the Canadian breathe in the scents, unsure where the centre of all flowers was but enjoying being surrounded by the smell. The curved tip of his nose twitched, wiggling before his nostrils flared and Matthew leaned back, taking in quick and shallow breaths, eyes shut tight before he sneezed.

Immediately, Alfred began to laugh.

"Eh? What? What is it?" Matthew asked, frowning a little, nose wiggling back and forward, sniffling, "Why are you laughing?"

"N-Nothing," Alfred choked out, eyes welling up with tears as he tried to hold his mirth in, only to burst into more laughter, doubling over as Matthew sneezed twice more.

"It's not funny! Move the flowers away, I don't want to sneeze all over them!"

"T-They're—oh my God! They're not close, Mattie!"

"Don't lie, I can—" Another sneeze broke the sentence, Matthew covering his mouth in time. "I can smell them, move them away! I'll get snot on them or something!"

"They're g-gone, I—oh my God, oh my God!" Alfred choked out, collapsing to his knees, one arm wrapped around his stomach, clutching it with laughter as the flowers were guarded with his other arm, bent over so that his forehead nearly touched the floor.

In a wild movement, Matthew waved his hands about, seeking the flowers he thought were nearby, sneezing another three times in a row, stumbling backwards a little bit, his cane clattering to the floor.

"Alfre—" Another sneeze. "What on ear—" A ninth sneeze. "_Alfred_!"

"You've got pollen on your nose!"

"Eh?!"

"P-Pollen, Mattie, you've got—hold still!"

Matthew had his head tilted back at an angle, making faces as his hands rubbed furiously at his nose, Alfred raising himself from the floor and grabbing the tea towel from Matthew's waist, flowers left on the table whilst he pushed aside the blind man's hands, rubbing at his pale skin, flecked with splotches of golden powder all over his nose, cheeks and chin.

"I hate lilies," Matthew muttered miserably, sniffling again as Matthew rubbed at his nose with the semi-damp towel, earning a laugh in response.

"Ya love 'em, just don't stick your whole face in them next time," Alfred advised with an added snigger, even as Matthew playfully whacked him on the side of the head, levelling a frown with him.

"Tell me the next time flowers have pollen that rubs off on my face, will you?" he grumbled, pouting a little.

"Yeah, yeah, I will," Alfred chuckled, leaning in and pressing a soft kiss to Matthew's lips, getting a soft startled noise in return before Matthew attempted to return the kiss, only mildly late, "Come on, we'll put them in a vase."

"I think we should put them on the coffee table in the living room, the flowers seem to like it better there. They don't wilt as fast," Matthew added, squatting down just as Alfred did, feeling about for his cane, finding it bumping against his fingers when his boyfriend handed it to him with another kiss to the cheek, "Just remember they're there and don't knock them over."

"I can't believe you're tellin' me that."

"I'm blind, not forgetful. The amount of times I've cleaned up after you knocking into something is ridiculous," he sighed, "People would think you were the one who couldn't see, not me."

"At least I don't blame my clumsiness on ya."

"Just you try and see where it gets you, hoser."


End file.
